Dessine moi un mouton
by selene-san
Summary: Non, non je ne me suis pas trompée de section ! Cette histoire met en scène nos deux mini chasseurs préférés, elle explique comment se prendre la tête avec un crayon et une feuille de papier vierge.


Non, non je ne me suis pas trompée de section ! Cette histoire se passe il y a quelques années, dans un état pas si lointain, elle explique comment se prendre la tête avec un crayon et une feuille de papier vierge.

Parce qu'il y a certaines choses que l'on n'oublie pas. Le service des réclamations? en bas, à gauche !

Voilà une fic que je viens de terminer, elle a été écrite en plusieurs temps donc désolée si certains passages semblent un peu décousu. La fin ne respecte pas vraiment le fil de la série mais bon, on fait ce que l'on veut ein ?

* * *

Dessine moi un mouton ...

« Dessine moi un mouton... »

« Saint-Exupéry, le petit prince, la boîte en carton trouée... » voilà les pensées du jeune Samuel Winchester face à pareil sujet. Et ses quelques connaissances de l'histoire, lui permettront de polémiquer avec l'inopportun jusqu'à ce que la mâchoire de celui-ci heurte un peu trop brusquement le sol. Surtout lorsque cet inopportun se trouve être un professeur de primaire de cinquante six printemps s'apprêtant à prendre un petite retraite bien méritée au fin fond du Colorado après trente cinq ans de bons et loyaux services dans cette petite école de campagne.

Or la paisible retraite de ce brave homme pourrait être sérieusement compromise par un banal arrêt cardiaque après un plus que banal exposé sur « l'œuvre, la vie et la mort de monsieur Saint-Exupéry » de la bouche d'un anodin petit mioche d'une dizaine d'années aux cheveux rebelles.

La classe, si bruyante d'habitude, se serait brusquement tue pour dévisager avec méfiance, admiration et incrédulité, le visage encore poupin du cadet des Winchester qui brusquement aurait senti la myriade de regards inquisiteurs posés sur sa personne et aurait soudainement passé du mode « encyclopédie parlante » ( affectueuse donné par son frère aîné ) à celui de « moi, Sam Winchester neuf ans et demi, chasseur de fantôme et monstres, TIMIDE » en d'autres mots, il se serait mis à bafouiller un « j'aime bien ce livre » en étudiant scrupuleusement le bout de ses chaussures.

Pourtant, le professeur termina bien ses jours dans une petite maison au Colorado et aucun des camarades de Sam ne fut frappé de crise de mutisme aiguë ( diagnostiqué après un choc traumatique, ou une intense surchauffe suivi d'un dysfonctionnement partiel ou total du système nerveux ). Samuel Winchester ne lança jamais un nouveau prototype de chaussures clignotantes.

« Dessine moi ta maison... ta famille... »

Les mâchoires, correctement emboîtées, ne subirent aucun dommages mais le regard de Sam planté dans celui de son instituteur tendait à affirmer que sans une intervention rapide de celui-ci, son élève ne se nourrirait bientôt qu'à la paille.

« Allons Sam, ce n'est qu'un dessin pour la fête de l'école .»

Ce à quoi le cadet des Winchester ne fit que baisser la tête cherchant de toute évidence à fuir son regard. Cyclothymique aurait diagnostiqué un psychiatre, mais son instituteur commençait à cerner ce gamin des chemins. Cela faisait bientôt deux mois que le jeune Withmast avait intégré sa classe, il n'avait jamais vu ses parents, même s'il avait convoqué ceux-ci à plusieurs reprises pour parler avec eux des possibilités visiblement au dessus de la moyenne du garçonnet. La seule personne semblant avoir un lien avec Sam était cet adolescent qui l'attendait tous les soirs adossé au mur d'enceinte. Pas très communicatif, après un échec cuisant d'une approche amicale au bout d'une semaine d'école, le vieil instituteur avait finalement jugé non nécessaire de poursuivre la conversation...

Il tenta de faire relever les yeux au garçonnet, sachant avec certitude ce qui tourmentait son meilleur élève.

« Tu ne pourras pas non plus venir à la kermesse de l'école Samuel ? ce n'est pas grave tu sais ! Mais j'insiste pour que tu me rendes quand même ce dessin, ce sera le moyen pour toi d'être un peu là aussi... » essaya-t-il avec un sourire chaleureux.

« Je suis désolé pour la kermesse... je dois partir dans deux jours... euh le dessin je suis vraiment obligé de prendre ce sujet ? »

« Samuel, on ne dessine pas d'extraterrestres ou de cosmic cats pour une kermesse de fin d'année ! J'insiste pour que tu dessines ta famille. Allez les enfants, il est l'heure! Vous m'apporterez vos dessins pour demain matin. Vous êtes dispensés de devoirs ce soir. Non, Dave ne saute pas en classe s'il te plaît ! Allez filez ! »

Sam ramassa sans hâte ses affaires, cherchant désespérément à trouver une excuse quelconque pour ne pas rendre son dessin. Ce n'était pas son point fort pourtant de se chercher des prétextes pour éviter de travailler. Ça c'était dans les aptitudes de Dean, qui y était très doué d'ailleurs. C'était lui qui s'occupait la plupart du temps de trouver pourquoi il manquait autant de jours de cours, pourquoi il revenait lui ou son père avec des griffures de cinquante centimètres de large sur soixante dix de long et avec une quantité de sang, moitié moins de ce qu'un humain normal à besoin pour survivre. C'était également lui qui avait trouvé assez d'excuses et de raisons pour continuer à lui faire croire que le père Noël allait bien leur apporter des cadeaux en descendant par la cheminée qu'il n'avait d'ailleurs jamais eu dans leur petites chambres de motels miteux.

En désespoir de cause, son arme principale et unique pour se faire pardonner ses écarts de conduite résidait dans la « mimiquedupetitchienbattuquiattenddehorstoutseulsouslapluie ». Et autant elle avait un pouvoir quasi mystique sur Dean et régulièrement sur son père autant celle-ci était d'une inefficacité certaine sur son vieux professeur.

C'est donc un petit frère résigné, la tête dans ses baskets que Dean vit sortir de la classe de cours élémentaire. Pourtant, Sammy releva courageusement la tête pour faire face à son frère, un sourire colgate total frisant le ridicule accroché jusqu'aux oreilles. Mauvais plan pensa-t-il aussitôt à voir la lueur d'inquiétude s'allumer dans les yeux de Dean. Encore une des spécialités de son grand frère, une de celles qu'il détestait le plus d'ailleurs. Comment paraître bienheureux et sans soucis alors qu'un truc réchappé d'on ne sait où, à décider de faire de vous son prochain déjeuner. Un Sammy bien juteux ? Non merci. Cette technique devait certainement être brevetée Dean et John Winchester. Faire comme si de rien n'était alors que vous êtes en train de perdre vos boyaux ? Ils y étaient passés maîtres.

Bref de la famille, Sam était bien le plus expressif de tous et un petit frère silencieux à la sortie de l'école, ça faisait rêver son père et son frère mais ça ne les empêcherait pas de lui faire avaler une bouteille d'eau bénite, juste au cas où ...

***

Durant tout le trajet de retour, c'est donc les coups d'œil inquiets répétés de Dean qui accompagnèrent le silence de plomb. Dean avait toujours été mal à l'aise dès qu'il fallait parler de sentiments, pourtant il voyait bien que son petit frère n'allait pas bien et ça il ne laisserait pas passer.

Pourtant avant qu'il n'ait pu entamer la moindre conversation, Sam s'enfuit dans sa chambre, claquant la porte pour bien faire comprendre qu'il n'était pas d'humeur.

« SAM !!! Claque encore une seule fois cette porte et je la démonte !! »

Tiens leur père était de retour ? Dean s'avança en trainant les pieds vers le canapé pour y découvrir leur père étendu, une poche de glace sur le front. Dès qu'il entra dans le champ de vision de son père, celui-ci retira la poche de glace et après un grognement sourd, feint de chercher la télécommande.

« Le loup-garou ? »

Entre eux pas besoin d'explications particulières, son père était visiblement amoché mais préférerait retourner affronter une meute de chiens de l'enfer plutôt que de laisser paraître la moindre mimique de douleur sur son visage fermé.

Un regard bien appuyé de son père suffit à lui faire comprendre qu'on ne retrouverait plus de cadavres mutilés de jeunes gens avant un moment. Celui-ci avait eu son compte.

« Bobby a appelé. Une affaire de polstergeits dans le Minesota. »

Et ça, ça annonçait une nouvelle chasse, un nouveau départ, et une nouvelle crise de son petit frère. Parce que dès qu'un monstre était tué, brulé, salé et exorcisé, il y en avait toujours un autre un peu plus loin qui vous regardait en souriant. Et la chasse recommençait. Toujours.

Et en tant qu'aîné, c'était le rôle de Dean d'aller demander à Sam de faire ses valises, de dire au revoir à ses copains ( s'ils avaient le temps ) et de vérifier que sa ceinture de sécurité soit bien bouclée. Joli rôle en perspective à voir l'humeur déjà massacrante de son père et de son frère. C'est donc en soupirant que Dean monta les marches quatre par quatre jusqu'à arriver devant la porte de la chambre qu'il partageait avec son frère. Une lumière diffuse éclairait la pièce et une raie de lumière, passant par l'entrebâillement de la porte éclairait faiblement le couloir. Curieux, Dean jeta un coup d'œil dans la pièce avant de rentrer. Comme toujours après une journée de cours, Sam était assis sur son lit, des crayons et des feuilles disposés tout autour de lui. Un vrai petit écolier modèle qui réussissait toujours tout ce qu'il entreprenait. Ou presque... à voir les feuilles froissées qui jonchaient le sol aux pieds du lit.

Sam regardait sans comprendre sa feuille blanche, essayant d'analyser et de repasser en boucle dans sa tête ses quatre mots qu'il ne comprenait pas, il entendait encore la voix de son professeur dans sa tête : « Dessine moi ta famille .» Sa famille? Un père assoiffé de vengeance contre une créature même pas humaine et son frère, martyr silencieux qui le suivait dans sa quête insensée, sa mère qui avait depuis longtemps rejoint les anges... et lui, pauvre petit bébé de la famille qu'il fallait par tous les moyens possibles et imaginables protéger, comme une petite chose fragile qui casse au moindre choc. Un rôle que Dean prenait d'ailleurs très au sérieux d'où le nombre toujours croissant de cicatrices qui marquaient son corps.

C'est donc Dean et la douceur habituelle avec laquelle il enfonçait la porte de leur chambre qui le sortirent de sa transe. « Et lui on lui dit rien ? » ne pût-il s'empêcher de penser alors qu'aucun grognement ou réprimande ne sembla surgir du canapé.

« Hey ça va ? »

« Avant ou après ton entrée fracassante ? Je travaillais. »

Oula ça s'annonçait plus mal que prévu, si Sam utilisait ce ton cynique, la soirée allait une fois de plus se terminer par les cris de John et Sam et enfin par les pleurs de son petit frère.

Changement de tactique.

« Ah bon et qu'est ce que tu fais? »

« Ne fait pas semblant de t'intéresser à ce que je fais, je sais bien que tu t'en moques. »

« Change de ton! Je ne t'ai pas agressé que je sache! »

La réaction de Sammy ne se fit pas attendre. Tout penaud, il rentra sa tête, un peu trop remplie pour son âge, dans ses épaules et son regard se riva une nouvelle fois à sa feuille blanche. Autant leur père pouvait crier, Sam se braquerait encore plus, autant Dean haussait le ton et son frère décrochait l'Oscar de la meilleure interprétation de la petite souris tapie dans un coin, surtout quand il se savait en tord.

Dean vint s'asseoir à côté de lui, et reprit d'une voie plus douce :

« Bon mauvais début. Je ressors de la chambre, je frappe puis je rentre et tu me dis ce que t'as depuis tout à l'heure. Okay Sammy ? »

Un petit sourire naquît au coin des lèvres de son frère. Gagné.

« Désolé, c'est juste à cause de tout ça... et puis à l'école ...» commença Sam.

Tout ça...

Dean ne le comprenait que trop bien même s'il n'avait pas les mêmes visions de ce que pourrait être leur vie, même si avoir son frère et son père à ses côtés lui suffisait pour être heureux. Il comprenait que Sam veuille une autre vie avec une maman pour s'occuper de lui, une maison pour s'abriter, un père qui le regarde et soit fier de lui non pas quand il arrivait correctement à remonter une arme à feu mais quand son fils ramenait une bonne note par exemple. Ce genre de considérations, ce genre de vie. Qu'il n'aurait jamais malgré toute sa bonne volonté et tout l'aide que pouvait lui apporter Dean. Et ça Dean le savait et l'avait accepté alors au lieu de nourrir un rêve, lui s'évertuait à faire de la vie de son frère, l'existence la plus normale qui soit possible d'envisager quand vous chasser le club Monsters et Cie tous les soirs.

« à l'école Sammy? Ne me dis pas que c'est encore ce gros balourd de Tom qui te cherche des crosses? »

Sam sourit, son frère venait de passer en mode 'big brother'' et Dieu sait combien il était pénible dans ses moments là.

« Non, non Dean. Tom ne s'approche plus à moins de cinq mètres de moi et dès qu'il me croise, il regarde partout comme si tu allais sortir de nulle part pour l'étriper .»

Un sourire satisfait vînt fleurir le visage de son frère. « Et dire que je pensais qu'il s'en voulait de lui avoir casser le nez. » Apparemment, la paranoïa que développait Tom à son encontre le réjouissait. Son frère se comportait vraiment comme un gros dur de banlieue dès qu'il en avait l'occasion. Non mais franchement qu'est ce qu'il avait à prouver en jouant les insensibles ?

« Et Jordan? »

Si Dean commençait la longue liste des gamins qu'il avait remis à leur place pour avoir tenter, non voulu, non pensé à bizuter son petit frère, ils allaient y passer la nuit.

« Non Dean, je n'ai pas d'ennuis avec les autres à l'école. C'est juste que... »

Raaaa... pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas plus à tracer trois misérables traits de crayons qu'à expliquer à son frère ce qu'il n'arrivait pas expliquer ? Foutue vie, foutu dessin, foutu Dean. Il demandait juste une petite vie dans une maison sans roues, un papa qui ne se vidait pas de son sang et un frère... non finalement il garderait bien Dean comme il était.

« T'es pire qu'une fille. J'te jure! Allez crache le morceau Samantha! »

Quoique...

C'était vraiment demander l'impossible? un rectangle blanc pour la maison, du vert pour l'herbe, un beau fond bleu et pourquoi pas un arc en ciel tant qu'on y était? D'ailleurs ça lui rappelait quelque chose.

« Jack! » s'écria-t-il

« Jack ? Attends c'est lequel celui-là ? » Décidément, il y aurait vraiment des choses à améliorer.

« Mais non, Jack et le haricot magique ! Où est le livre d'images Dean ? »

Son frère le regardait avec les yeux ronds et un air plus que perdu. Vous vous moquez ? Restez dans la même pièce qu'un Sammy pendant dix minutes et on verra ! Et là, entre la crise identitaire, les problèmes à l'école, et Jack et le haricot magique, son cerveau repassait en vain les informations dans une ultime tentative de relier les différents éléments. Super Sam, et la prochaine étape c'est quoi ? Papa, toi et moi on monte un club de danse classique?

Mais son petit frère était apparemment déjà occupé puisqu'il avait entrepris de dévaster méthodiquement leur chambre. Heureusement qu'il fallait bien sûr qu'il soit obligé de la ranger d'ici deux jours pour leur départ. Merci qui ? Merci Sammy !

***

Et c'est ainsi que Dean mit un terme à la carrière de cascadeur de son cadet après pourtant, une magnifique démonstration de ses talents d'équilibriste : un pied sur le dossier de chaise pour tenter d'atteindre le sommet de l'étagère. La journée marquerait vraiment un tournant dans leur vie, surtout quand l'énorme sac négligemment jeté sur l'étagère fût pris d'un envie suicidaire et dans un élan soudain manqua de changer Sam en crêpe. C'est donc dans un nuage de poussière et un grand fracas que John Winchester, chasseur de démons professionnel et père, à temps partiel, de deux catastrophes ambulantes, fit irruption dans le champ de bataille qu'était devenu la pièce. Au centre du chaos originel qui régnait dans la chambre, se dessinaient non pas une armée de démons fraîchement débarquée de l'enfer pour envahir le monde mais une silhouette : Dean qui tenait dans ses bras son frère essayant de le protéger de son corps.

Il ouvrit la bouche et la referma rapidement, comme pour stopper le flot de jurons qui menaçait d'en sortir, et qui sortirait de toutes façons. Ses énergumènes devaient avoir une sacrée bonne raison de refuser qu'il se repose après une chasse. Ce soir, il y aurait des pompes supplémentaires au menu.

Pourtant alors que Dean se redressait ( et après avoir vérifier que son Sammy n'avait pas une seule bosse ), il eut le cran de lui adresser un superbe sourire contrit. A voir les yeux plissés de leur père et la veine qui battait à sa tempe, ils l'avaient visiblement réveillés. Décidément, cette fin de journée s'annonçait **très** difficile pour Dean.

De son côté, Sam avait réussis à protéger dans sa chute un livre à la couverture plus qu'abîmé, où l'on distinguait des traces de morsures de bébé ( le cadet des Winchester aimait les livres dès son plus jeune âge ) ainsi que quelques traces de sang, chose fréquente sur toutes les affaires de gamins chasseurs de monstres en tout genre. Après que leur père soit sorti en fulminant de la pièce, pas un mot n'avait été échangé, les garçons savaient trop bien à quoi ils s'exposaient si leur père entendait la moindre mouche volée à l'étage ou si la chambre n'était pas rangée de façon quasi militaire avant son retour. C'est donc après quelques minutes de recueillement que Dean ouvrit enfin la bouche.

« ça va t'as mal nul part ? »

« ... non... merci Dean »

« Mouai bon ça passe pour cette fois, mais amuses toi encore une seule fois à faire le mariole avec la chaise et je te fait regretter d'avoir survécu ! »

Un sourire désolé apparut sur le visage du cadet alors qu'il se balançait maladroitement de droit à gauche, les yeux, un peu trop brillants, rivés sur le sol. Dean connaissait trop bien le manège : Sam se sentait coupable, il savait très bien que son grand frère recevrait une punition pour le vacarme qu'il avait causé. Mieux valait changer de conversation, Dean n'avait jamais été à l'aise avec les sentiments.

« Tu crois pas que t'as passé l'âge des contes de fées ? Tu sais si tu t'ennuies le soir, on peut se mater quelques films, j'ai de quoi t'ouvrir un peu l'esprit... » tenta-t-il avec un sourire mesquin.

La bouche de Sam se tordit dans un rictus de dégoût. Il connaissait assez les goûts de son frère pour refuser tout net que Dean choisisse les programmes télé.

« Mais c'est pour le travail à l'école Dean ! » se défendit le plus jeune, indigné d'être une nouvelle fois reléguer au rôle du bébé de la famille.

« Oula mais c'est que le niveau a baissé... »

« T'es bête Dean ! Puisque je te dis que c'est important. »

Dean répondit en levant les bras au ciel. Son petit frère était un fan de l'école, qu'est ce qu'il y pouvait s'ils n'avaient pas les mêmes goûts ? C'était à se demander s'ils étaient vraiment frères. Leurs centres d'intérêts étaient complètement opposés et rien dans leur caractère ni dans leur physique ne trahissait un quelconque lien de parenté. Chose qui pouvait s'avérer pratique pour la famille : histoire que John puisse envoyer ses garçons en quête d'informations sans griller systématiquement leur couverture.

Mais malgré toutes ces différences, Dean ne désespérait pas de rallier son petit frère à la quête familiale qu'était devenu la vengeance contre le démon aux yeux jaunes qui leur avait volé leur mère. Pourtant parfois, à voir les sourires innocents de son cadet face aux plaisirs simples de la vie, les plaisirs de gamins de leur âge, il en venait à souhaiter un autre avenir pour son frère. Si Sam allait bien et vivait heureux alors il serait également heureux non ?

Voir son Sammy assis en tailleur sur le lit des crayons de couleurs plein les mains, la langue tirée et les sourcils froncés reflétait finalement ce qu'il aurait pu être. Peut être après tout aurait-il été un gamin joueur, sociable, bon élève... Mais le destin en avait décidé autrement. Pourtant c'est le cœur léger que Dean finit de ramasser leur chambre, ne manquant pas de déconcentrer son frère qui avait apparemment entrepris de recopier le livre.

***

Le menu fut corsé ce soir là. Les maux de tête de leur père ne s'étant pas arrangés depuis son bruillant réveil, les garçons eurent droit à une double ration de pompes et les grognements et protestations de Sam ne permirent que de rallonger la longue liste de corvées qui revenaient aux deux frères pour la semaine. C'est donc exténués que les garçons se glissèrent dans les draps. Ils avaient appris que la nuit était courte lorsqu'on pouvait en profiter le visage enfouit dans un oreiller moelleux. Il en était autrement lorsque vous deviez rester faire le guet, seul, à l'orée d'une forêt sombre ou sur le pas d'une maison hantée où on ramassait des cadavres mutilés à la pelle. Le sommeil était loin d'être réparateur lorsque l'on savait son père se battant contre des créatures qui ne cherchent qu'à répandre douleur, désolation et mort. Et même lorsque, comme cette nuit, Dean savait sa famille saine et sauve près de lui, c'était le visage de sa mère, son sourire, ses yeux, sa douceur qui venaient troublés ses nuits ; loin de lui apporter le réconfort dont il avait tant besoin mais plutôt pour continuer à creuser le trou béant dans son cœur, stigmate d'une absence beaucoup trop douloureuse.

Las de fuir le sommeil dont il avait pourtant besoin, Dean se redressa sur son lit. Un rapide coup d'œil sur sa gauche. C'était son premier geste à tous ses réveils : il avait juste besoin de savoir son frère près de lui. Les yeux encore à moitié fermés, il passa un regard endormi sur les meubles de la pièce. Une feuille posé sur la petite table qui servait de bureau attira son attention. Cela devait être le devoir pour lequel son frère avait catégoriquement refusé d'éteindre la lumière avant d'avoir repasser tous les contours, la langue tirée et les yeux plissés sur son travail. Finalement Dean avait essayé de se montrer diplomate, quitte à ne pas pouvoir dormir avant que son geek de frère se mette au lit, autant s'occuper de manière... amusante ! Embêter un peu Sam pour toutes leurs bêtises qu'il faisait ( bien sûr de manière tellement inconsciente ). Son frère avait refusé qu'il jette ne serait ce qu'un œil sur son dessin.

La curiosité de Dean l'emportant sur le sommeil déjà lointain, il se leva sans bruits et pris la feuille de papier dans ses mains après avoir vérifier que Sam n'avait pas brusquement écourté son séjour au pays des rêves. Ses yeux suivaient les contours et il du retenir le petit sifflement d'admiration. Pas mal du tout. L'herbe verdoyante de la colline mettait en valeur la petite maison ocre entourée de quelques arbres. On pouvait distinguer en arrière plan deux silhouettes près d'une balançoire avec ce qui ressemblait à un chien et deux ombres par la fenêtre de la maison. Le ciel était bleu avec quelques nuages blancs qui venaient cacher le soleil près du rebord droit de la page. Dean reposait le dessin sur la table, hors de question que Sam le surprenne à toucher à son travail scolaire, quand il lu la consigne de travail.

« Dessinez sa maison avec sa famille .»

Sa gorge se fit soudainement très sèche et il eut un mal de chien à déglutir alors qu'il reprenait l'observation du dessin.

« Dessinez sa maison avec sa famille .»

Les brides de souvenir conservé au fond de son esprit tentaient en vain de se superposer avec les traits pastels.

« Dessinez sa maison...

Jamais ils n'avaient vécu dans ce genre d 'habitation, depuis qu'ils étaient sur la route, leur maison se résumait pour eux à une chevrolet impala de 1967, un véritable bijou qui pour Dean valait bien plus que n'importe quelle villa avec piscines, golf et balançoires intégrées. Son regard dériva vers celle dessinée, les deux silhouettes des deux petits garçons le frappèrent. Dans sa poitrine, Dean sent son cœur se serrer douloureusement.

...avec sa famille. »

Son mini-lui papier lui adresse un grand sourire alors qu'il s'apprête à frapper dans un ballon rouge foncé. Drôle de manière de jouer au foot, avec un chien comme adversaire et la main de son frère dans la sienne. Loin de la scène de jeux chaleureuse, Dean s'assoit sur le lit, le dessin serré dans les mains, au risque de le froisser. Ce qu'il voit lui fait mal autant qu'il lui fait plaisir : son petit frère se représente avec lui ce qui le touche beaucoup mais le décor semble extraordinairement vide de sens aux yeux de Dean. Ils n'auront jamais de chien avec lequel jouer à la balle, ils n'auront pas cette ambiance sortie tout droit d'un conte de fée et surtout ils n'auront plus jamais le droit au sourire maternelle de la jeune femme représentée derrière les rideaux.

Bientôt sa vision devint floue et il se rendit compte que ses mains tremblaient tellement qu'il n'arrivait même plus à regarder le dessin correctement. Il le reposa sur la table avant de s'allonger dans le lit de son frère. Sam, toujours endormi, murmura son nom avant de se coller à lui. Si Sammy n'aurait jamais la vie dont il rêve, Dean voulait être certain qu'il aurait ce qu'il y avait de mieux pour lui et ça peut importe le nombre de fichues bestioles qu'il faudrait descendre pour ça.

***

Il y a des matins où on est chanceux d'être un Winchester, comme par exemple lorsque vous vous faîtes courser par une bande de vampires et que vous avez oublié de vous munir de votre pieu en bois passe partout, et ce matin là, trouver leur père assis à la table de la kitchenette avec du café et des croissants étaient sans aucun doute jour de liesse, bénie par la mort de la boule de poils locale. Ou alors la manière à leur père de se faire pardonner son absence à la kermesse. Les valises étaient bouclées : il faut dire qu'ils n'avaient pas besoin de sauter dessus pour réussir à les fermer. Cette fois-ci pas d'adieu larmoyant entre Sam et ses copains : plus beaucoup d'élèves avaient osé s'approcher du petit nouveau après la correction que son frère avait mis à 2, 3 malins. Dean observait du coin de l'œil son frère aider énergiquement au transport des sacs ( à savoir le gros gorille vert que son frère avait tant bien que mal tenter à enfoncer dans la poubelle la veille ). La tête d'enterrement du cadet, la veille à la sortie des cours, avait immédiatement laissé place à un sourire qui faisait 3 fois le tour de sa tête lorsque Dean avait emmené Sammy à la fête foraine montée à l'occasion de la kermesse. Apparemment la bonne humeur de la veille promettait de durer pendant tout le voyage.

« Et alors, Dean a renversé son verre sur la fille blonde, je suis sûr qu'il l'a fait exprès en plus. Et puis au tir à la carabine, le monsieur du stand il regardait Dean avec des yeux énormes et il lui a demandé de plus revenir du tout après et... »

Dean sourit puis bercé par le son de métallica en fond sonore et le résumé de leurs aventures que Sammy avait entrepris de raconter en détails à leur père, il somnola revivant avec le récit de son frère leur soirée, une soirée normale de deux gamins normaux.

***

A plusieurs dizaines de kilomètres de là, la kermesse battait son plein. Le vieil instituteur venait une nouvelle fois d'essuyer les tirs de pistolets à eau de ses petits chenapans d'élèves quand une petite fille blonde qui lui était inconnue retint son attention.

« Bonjour petite, est ce qu'un de ces dessins te ferait plaisir ? »

La tête enfantine se tourna vers lui, des yeux d'un bleu magnifique vinrent bouleverser ceux du professeur. Après quelques secondes, le vieil homme se leva pour décrocher la feuille qui était depuis plusieurs minutes le centre d'attention de la petite inconnue.

« L'élève qui a fait ce dessin n'est pas là aujourd'hui mais je suis certain qu'il aurait été ravi de te le donner s'il te plaît autant .» dit-il avec un sourire chaleureux.

Elle prit délicatement le dessin dans ses mains pâles, le regard azur perdu au delà des silhouettes crayonnées. Puis dans un sourire charmant, elle se retourna et s'éloigna. Le professeur l'interpella avant qu'elle ne se fonde dans la foule, cette gamine le fascinait et le terrifiait il ne savait pourquoi.

« Pardon, mais comment t'appelles tu? »

Lorsque la petite fille se retourna, un sourire beaucoup trop parfait accrochée aux lèvres fines, un frisson parcourut l'échine de l'instituteur.

« Lilith .»


End file.
